extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Melvin Moon
Melvin Moon is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling. History in ECW Main Roster On Episode 1, Moon won a 4-Way Newbie Match against Abraham Little, JP Requirement and Rory Macreery. On Episode 2, Moon defeated Abraham Little to qualify for a 4-Way Ladder Match at the upcoming CPV. On Episode 4, Melvin Moon defeated Chad in a singles match. At Night of Champions, Moon, along with Nanook of the North, Chad and Torq Michaels, entered a 4-Way Ladder Match for the vacant ECW YouTube Championship, which was won by Michaels. On Episode 5, Melvin Moon faced Mark Brandle in a losing effort, marking Moon's first pinfall loss in ECW. On Episode 6, Moon suffered another loss when he was defeated by Eric Samoyd. On Episode 8, Moon defeated Wesley Underhook to qualify for a Money in the Bank Match at the upcoming CPV, after Moon received an assistance from Underhook's former tag team partner, Prototype. At No Way Out, Moon entered a 6-Man Money in the Bank Battle Royal against Brent, Papu Papu, Nanook of the North, Tyrant and Abraham Little. Moon was quickly eliminated from the match in less than 1 minute by Nanook of the North. On Episode 9, Moon faced Shant in a losing effort. On Episode 10, Moon announced he would be making a special appearance on ECW D-League Episode 6, before defeating Gas-O in a singles match. On Episode 12, Moon competed in a 6-Man Battle Royal to determine the 30th entrant in the upcoming Royal Rumble Match, against Mark Brandle, Sermon Bundy, Chad, Wesley Underhook & Kenny Hannity. Moon eventually won the match, last eliminating Mark Brandle. At Royal Rumble, Moon announced he would be changing his entrance number from 30 to 18, however, when Moon was set to enter the match, it was discovered he had been attacked backstage, instead, Moon's entrance in the match was taken by the eventual winner, Tank. On Episode 13, Moon initially appeared attacking his opponent for later in the night, Mark Brandle. Later in the show, Moon fought Brandle in a losing effort. On Episode 16, Moon competed in his hometown of West Hollywood, California, against Shant. Moon was unsuccessful in the match and was attacked by Shant afterwards. D-League Melvin Moon made a guest appearance on ECW D-League Episode 6, initially coming out dressed in a red mask, Santa Robe and Santa Hat and carrying a sack, proclaiming to come out to gift D-League with some 'talent', Moon was interrupted by RJ Drake, which resulted in a brawl between the two, with Melvin getting unmasked. Sylvio Salvatore eventually came out and helped Moon beat down Drake, but Moon immediately afterwards, clotheslined Salvatore. Appearances Personal Life Melvin has mentioned that he looks up to his late uncle, Marvin Moon Sr., who was a Pro-Bowl Football Player & National Wrestling Champion. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Superkick, sometimes used as a counter to an opponent * Signature Moves * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Iceman" by Jim Johnston ** "Jingle Bells" (Used as Santa) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:Showmen Category:Dirty Category:Technicians Category:Strikers Category:Light Heavyweights